Usopp's Captain
by RebelzHeart
Summary: Usopp was a liar. Which was why when Luffy started lying, he noticed. Oneshot


Usopp dreamed of becoming a brave warrior.

Someone brave, strong, courageous, selfless, kind…

He dreamed of becoming like Luffy (though he would never admit it).

Luffy was one of a kind. And Usopp wasn't stupid enough to think that he'd want to become _exactly_ like Luffy (besides, it was probably impossible to get that kind of appetite by any natural means).

But the parts of Luffy that mattered most—the way that his smile was infectious, the way that he would die if it mean that his nakama would be happy, the way that he didn't care if you messed up—Usopp figured that it wouldn't be so bad to be like that.

So, as embarrassing as it was, whenever he told one of his stories, whether he intended to or not, he always ended up making Luffy the protagonist.

Whenever he ate, and Luffy aimed for his plate, though he pretended to protest and be irritated, Usopp always saw it coming and allowed it to happen.

And whenever he ran away, as cowardly as it was, and though he wanted to stop running away—he was never scared, because he knew that Luffy wouldn't care that he was a coward.

They'd still be nakama, no matter what.

The two years spent away from each other was painful.

But when he came back, Luffy was still there. Still himself. Still smiling, laughing, talking the way he used to.

And that worried Usopp.

Because he knew that time changed people—he had read in the newspapers what Luffy had gone through—and he knew that in the most crucial time possible, he had left his captain _alone_.

Which was something unforgivable.

And he knew lies—heck, he was practically the king of liars!

So he could tell that while Luffy was happy to see his crew—because that kind of joy was unmistakably honest—that Luffy was still sad, still scared of losing more precious people.

So, coward though he was, he confronted Luffy that night.

Luffy quickly slid an arm across his eyes, a smile fixed in place. "Hi, Usopp." He greeted him cheerfully. "Is it your turn to star watch?"

"It's not star gazing, it's guarding the ship." Usopp corrected Luffy in what he knew was a futile gesture. "And no, I just wanted to see you."

Luffy looked startled, but smiled warmly. "Okay." He agreed easily, not asking any questions, simply accepting.

"You're not okay." Usopp blurted. _Great, that was smooth_. He inwardly groaned.

Luffy's forehead creased in confusion. "I'm fine." He replied. "I'm not sick."

"You're not sick." Usopp agreed. "Not your body, anyways. But you're sad. And you're smiling all the time, because you don't want us to be sad, but I can tell. You're always thinking about Ace."

Luffy scowled. "No I'm not." He muttered, eyes shifting away suspiciously.

"Yes, you are." Usopp replied angrily, before sliding forwards and forcing himself back into Luffy's field of vision. "And you're being stupid by not telling us. We're your nakama! You can't protect us, and expect us to not protect _you_!"

Luffy's bottom lip quavered as he bit out in a cracking voice, "But I'm the captain. I have to make sure you're okay."

"And we're your crew." Usopp replied. "We have to make sure _you're_ okay."

"I'm okay." Luffy quickly said. "If you guys are okay, then I'm okay."

"Well, we're only okay if _you're_ okay." Usopp countered angrily. "And you're definitely not okay, Luffy."

Luffy pulled down the rim of his hat so that it covered his eyes. "I don't like being alone." He admitted, voice deathly soft and threatening to break.

"You're not supposed to be." Usopp replied as he leaned toward Luffy and wrapped his arms around his captain. "That's why you have nakama."

Luffy nodded as he returned the hug childishly. "I'm really happy." He mumbled, and even though he was crying, Usopp couldn't help but think that he was being honest. "You… you came. And I wasn't alone. I'm really, really happy that I have my crew."

"Good." Usopp replied. "Because we're happy that we have our captain."

Luffy laughed, his voice still strange from crying. "Thanks, Usopp." He breathed. "I just remembered. Nakama's forever, right? Nakama's always there for you, no matter what."

Usopp allowed himself a small smile as his arms tightened around Luffy. "No matter what." He agreed.

Usopp dreamed of being a brave warrior.

But only if his captain needed one.

Because most importantly, he dreamed of always being Luffy's nakama, because nakama was forever.

And Luffy was his precious nakama.

 **A/N:** Honestly, this oneshot was a little all over the place, so sorry. As usual, I was writing based off of my weirdly fluctuating emotions, so that's my excuse for why it's so random, but… yeah. Sorry. I hope you enjoyed anyways…?


End file.
